Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))/Face it, Tiger!
Face it, Tiger! is the 16th episode in Iago PUC's [[Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))|version of Marvel's Spider-Man]]. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (impersonated by a Titanian Tiger) * Tigra / Mary Jane "MJ" Watson (first appearance as Tigra) (Flashback and Main Story; origins revealed) Supporting Characters * Horizon High ** Max Modell (also a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.) ** Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson (flashback and main story; identity revealed) ** Web Warriors *** Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy *** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales *** Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon * Sally Avril (first appearance) * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury (mentioned only) ** New York Police Department *** Yuri Watanabe (first appearance) Antagonists * Kingpin / Wilson Fisk (first appearance) ** Chameleon / Dmitri Smerdyakov (first appearance; impersonated by a Titanian Tiger) ** Scorpion / Mac Gargan ** Kraven the Hunter ** Beetle / Abner Jenkins (first appearance) * Daily Bugle ** The Gentlemen / J. Jonah Jameson (single appearance; removed from team) ** Eddie Brock (First appearance; leaves team) * Black Cat / Felicia Hardy Other Characters * Betty Brant (First appearance) * Rajah (First appearance) * Thanos (Flashback only) Plot It all starts with Spider-Man swinging around New York at night until he witnesses Black Cat robbing the banks. Just as he follows her trail, Spider-Man soon finds Black Cat bruised, clawed and beaten as she complains that "bad luck went up against her most drastically". Just as he is ambushed and taken to a fight with Scorpion, Spider-Man is joined in by Black Cat's attacker: a female human/tiger hybrid named Tigra, whom Scorpion soon proves to have some fear of. The pair defeat Scorpion in combat before sharing a kiss; Tigra turns out to be Mary Jane Watson. Scorpion soon freaks out uncontrollably after seeing the young couple kissing, much to the frustrations of his two shadowed employers. In Horizon High, Peter Parker is in his lab with Gwen Stacy, Anya Corazon and Miles Morales experimenting on some new equipment provided for them by S.H.I.E.L.D., including a new improvised version of his Spider-Man suit while making up plans for their team's headquarters. While hearing news of "Spider-Man's significant other" from Betty Brant, Peter tells his friends some of Mary Jane's origins, as a half-human, half-alien hybrid. In the news, Daily Bugle editor J. Jonah Jameson attempts to report that the whole thing was a "false scheme" by Spider-Man, but he is dismissed and ignored by the citizens and by Brant due to their awareness of Jameson's blind dislike for the Wallcrawler. Meanwhile in Midtown High, Mary Jane is practicing gymnastics with Sally Avril until they watch as Daily Bugle journalist Eddie Brock arrives to interview students and teachers for answers about Spider-Man. To Mary Jane's surprise and satisfaction, no one answers anything and they dismiss him, although Sally suggests Mary Jane that Jameson might still push his hatred for Spider-Man too far. Later at night, the Web Warriors (accompanied by Tigra) intercept a group of thugs working for Wilson Fisk, a maniacal crime lord and owner of Fisk Industries collectively known as the Kingpin. They also witness Fisk speaking with an costumed associate known as "the Gentleman", who intends to share his knowledge of New York with Fisk in exchange of resources to frame Spider-Man. Using their devices, the young heroes manage to record the two crime lords' negotiations to the point they witness the Gentlemen revealing himself as Jameson, much to their little surprise, but mutual displeasure. Just as they prepare to take the evidences of Jameson's crimes to the local police, the young heroes are confronted by Beetle, Scorpion and Kraven, who engage the five into fight over the evidences. Spider-Man and his group defeat the trio before he confronts the Chameleon. The villain attempts to duplicate Spider-Man's shape and skills, but fails when the new functions of Spider-Man's new suit short-circuit Chameleon's shape-shifting mask, allowing Spider-Man's friends to defeat him, forcing Jameson and Fisk to retreat. Back in the Daily Bugle, Jameson (still enraged that there are no resources to incriminate Spider-Man) assigns Brock and Fisk's employer Dmitri Smerdyakov (the Chameleon's true identity) to intercept Peter Parker, who is publicly reported to be one of "Spider-Man's civilian comrades" following Otto Octavius's arrestevents from ''Amazing vs. Superior''. Overhearing Jameson's plans through a tracker, Peter and his friends manage to move on with their mission to apprehend Fisk while Dr. Phillip Watson's agents will handle the rest. Brock and Smerdyakov ambush Peter (actually one of Dr. Watson's agents in disguise) in a alley while Spider-Man and the team confront Fisk in his secret lab. To the young heroes' apparent shock, Fisk reveals to be holding Dr. Watson captive. Having heard of Dr. Watson's accomplishments at Stark Industries, Fisk had his henchmen capture him to obtain resources to create the perfect weapon to bring New York to its knees and make it his to control. Just as Spider-Man and his friends fight back, Fisk attempts to dispose of Dr. Watson, who surprisingly subdues Fisk and reveals his true self and real name: a hulking humanoid tiger named Soto, the chief of Earth's tribe of Titanian Tigers, a race of alien Man-Tigers who used to live on Titan until they were banished from their home by Thanos decades ago. Meanwhile, Brock and Smerdyakov follow the decoy Peter Parker into a teleportation gate which takes them to the Titanian Tigers' tribe. To Brock's dismay, both Peter Parker and Smerdyakov are revealed to be Titanian Tigers in disguise; the real Dmitri Smerdyakov is shown in custody of Yuri Watanabe for interrogation over Fisk's plans. Brock attempts to escape, but is foiled by the Titanian Tiger children and beaten by the guards, who strip him of his memories and banish him. Fisk is likewise stripped off his memories and left to the police. Next day, Gwen, Anya, Miles and Max Modell watch news of Jameson (having baeen exposed for collaborating with Fisk) being arrested along with Smerdyakov while Fisk is incarcerated at the Vault and Brock is reported missingBrock returns in episode Metal Venom. They soon encounter Peter in Stark Expo with Mary Jane while making good compliments with their mission together. After vowing to invite them to visit her father's tribe, Mary Jane soon introduces the group to her infant cousin Rajah, whom Gwen and Anya take a very soft liking to. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane "MJ" Watson * Laura Bailey as Ghost Spider / Gwen Stacy * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Spider-Man II / Miles Morales, Male Teenage Titanian Tigers * Melanie Minichino as Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon, Female Teenage Titanian Tigers * Travis Willingham as Soto / Dr. Phillip Watson * Tara Strong as Sally Avril, Rajah, Titanian Tiger children * Sumalee Montano as Yuri Watanabe * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell, Male Titanian Tigers, Beetle / Abner Jenkins * Grey DeLisle as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy, Betty Brant, Female Titatian Tigers * Clancy Brown as Kingpin / Wilson Fisk * Steve Blum as Chameleon / Dmitri Smerdyakov * as the Gentleman / J. Jonah Jameson * Will Friedle as Eddie Brock Trivia * The title of the episode is a reference to Mary Jane Watson's popular catchphrase "Face it, Tiger, you just hit the jackpot!". * The moment a Titanian Tiger child throws Eddie Brock off the cliff for the adults to seize him is similar to the scene of Mufasa's death by the hands of Scar in The Lion King (both the 1994 film and its 2019 remake). * The ending scene with Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon with Rajah pays a homage to the original Tigra Greer Grant's moment with her son William and Runaways members Klara Prast and Molly Hayes in Avengers Academy Vol 1 Issue #27 (as shown in image on the right). References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version))